


In Your Morning Light

by redhoodiies



Series: The Kiss Prompt Series [2]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cutesy, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 19:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14064201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoodiies/pseuds/redhoodiies
Summary: He could do that, technically; forget he ever woke up and just lean against the chest, shut his eyes, and fall right back asleep again. But there’s something about admiring the boy he’s with right here in the morning light that seems far more appealing than trying to get more rest.





	In Your Morning Light

**Author's Note:**

> Early Morning Kiss - A kiss that’s a wake up call, its barely even lips touching, more like they’re kissing your chin because they’re so tired in the early morning haze.

When his eyes flutter open, it’s at a far earlier time than what he’s been used to. The only reason he knows is because the sun should not be facing on this side of the room, painting the walls behind him this orange cream kind of color that reminds him of an orange dreamsicle. He makes this little humming noise, something that starts and ends in his chest, a low rumble that seems almost ridiculously loud in the silence of the bedroom. It feels too loud, like he’ll wake up his company without any real intention to.

 

His company.

 

Edd’s tired eyes slide up from the bare chest he was up against, the chest he was currently being held to, warm and soft, something he wanted to burrow himself against and worry about nothing ever again. He could do that, technically; forget he ever woke up and just lean against the chest, shut his eyes, and fall right back asleep again. But there’s something about admiring the boy he’s with right here in the morning light that seems far more appealing than trying to get more rest. Dark eyes slide along the expanse of a neck with faint and scattered bruises, find a strong jaw that’s got the faintest hint of stubble that Edd can remember the feeling of when he really thought about it. They move along the slight curve of a mouth he vividly recalls the taste of, and when he stops focusing on that he can see the whole beautiful picture.

 

Tom is handsome as could be. The way he’s laying, on his side with one arm tight around Edd’s middle and the other bent under his own head, blocks the sunlight from Tom’s bedroom windows on the other side of the room, creating his soft, orange-yellow halo around him that Edd is pretty damn sure is just a normal thing for the man in front of him. His chest steadily rises and falls, an even, steady rhythm of breathing that makes Tom finally look at peace with the world and everything in it. He looks so relaxed, so calm and quiet, and it makes Edd feel like he’ll disturb the peace even he so much as twitches in the wrong way. The last thing he wants is to wake Tom up now. Not when Edd is busy marvelling.

 

In the stillness of the morning, here in Tom’s bedroom, Edd feels peace and love like he’s never known before. There is a comfort, a heavy blanket of content that settles over him and his smitten little heart. He can’t say how many times now he’s seen this sight before him; Tom asleep, lips in a slight curve up opposed to their usual turn down, brow unfurrowed, relaxed, at peace. He sees calmness and safety, feels that while curled up in his arms, and he knows that there’s not a single other place in the whole damn world that he would rather be in this one exact moment. He is happy here, and happy with Tom, and happy in the bubble that they have around them, undisturbed, and Edd feels so certain that not a thing in the world exists outside of them, outside of what they share right now between them. Nothing would convince him otherwise.

 

Edd’s hand raises up, much without his notices, fingers stroking along the sharp curve and prickly stubble of Tom’s jaw, smiling as he remembers just how his feels to have that same scruff rub against his cheeks while they kiss. Edd’s hand softens to cup Tom’s cheek gently, a barely there touch, and he gently swipes his thumb over the cheek of this handsome man in front of him and it feels so good to be so intimate like this, to be so close to someone that he loves so dearly. He doesn’t think he’s ever going to get over the butterflies in his stomach, fluttering away whenever Tom smiled at him, or the way his heart beats just a little bit quicker when Tom gets up close and personal and kisses Edd like he really means it. He’s always found it adorable and kinda funny that Tom has to kind of lean down just to kiss him, but Edd has always liked height differences and having Tom be that little bit taller than him is like a dream in itself. It certainly makes for funny kisses, that’s for sure.

 

But right here, like this, there was no struggle to see who would have to lean down or stretch up just for the sake of a kiss. Edd has Tom right here, face to face, open eyes to closed ones, and there was such an overwhelming urge to just lean forward, kiss Tom so softly he’ll pretend he’s a ghost if Tom wakes up, but that in itself was what was stopping Edd right in that one moment. He just doesn’t want to wake Tom up; his boyfriend looks far too handsome like this for Edd to go and disturb that.

 

His boyfriend.

 

Funny thing, falling for your best friend. It is so easy that you never even notice that you’re doing it until suddenly you’re both lingering way too long to be with one another, finding yourselves in one room or the other, as long as you’re together; until his hand is holding yours so tight and you don’t want him to let it go, feeling so secure in that one little bit of time; until everything slows down– the birds, the sounds around you both, the entire world’s rotation even! –and he’s leaning close to you and his lips are on yours and they are your solace, they are the greatest thing to ever happen to you (dramatic, he knows, but being in love can make that happen). He is all you know and he is all you want to know, and the way his hands rest on your shoulders while your own are curling around his neck, pulling him close, and he’s as into it as you are and nothing else matters outside of that one kiss- except oxygen, but that’s just lame.

 

Edd doesn’t realize he’s been staring long enough to not notice Tom waking up, but then there’s a rustling and Edd is being pulled closer in strong arms. Tom hums, low and deep, and his eyes are barely open before he’s leaning down, giving Edd a kiss- or at least, he’s trying. Tom’s lips kind of miss Edd’s own, more kissing the top corner of his mouth and his cheek more than anything else, and it makes Edd chuckle softly because it’s the kind of early morning kiss he’s seen around on TV- if only just a little less on the mark like the actors. But Edd would consider that part of the charm. “Good morning to you too,” he mumbles, earning just another hum as Tom tries to bury himself into Edd’s mop of hair.

 

“S’it mornin’?” Tom mumbles. Edd hums his confirmation. “Sucks. How long you been awake?” Tom pulls back a little, eyes barely open, but it’s enough to make Edd smile anyway.

 

“Not long. Do you wanna go back to sleep?”

 

“Nah, you’re awake so m’good. Just need a minute.”

 

Edd chuckles softly, and he’s sliding his hand from Tom’s cheek to the back of his neck and it captures the punk’s attention enough to notice as Edd gives him a better kiss, nice and gentle, something proper that makes Tom wake up a little bit more. It’s enough to get Tom moving, get him tightening his hold around Edd’s waist, get him kissing Edd so sweetly that it makes Edd smile against his lips. This is the kind of morning he’s always wanted, one filled with morning kisses, sleepy and fumbling, Tom looking so perfect in front of him. Edd pulls back only for Tom to come back in, taking up his time and his space and Edd wouldn’t rather have him do anything else. “I can go make breakfast,” Edd suggests, laughing against Tom’s lips but returning the kiss anyway.

 

“Yeah, you could,” Tom agrees, “or, you can stay here with me. It’s warm here, I have you, you don’t have to put on _pants_ …” Tom raises his brows at Edd, looking like he just made the greatest suggestion and Edd would be silly not to take it.

 

Edd laughs. “I guess that’s true. Another hour?”

 

“Another hour.” But the hour turns to about 2 or 3 more, and it’s filled to the brim with kisses and little words that make Edd’s heart skip a beat (maybe two?) and soft touches that feel so light and gentle that Edd thinks he imagines them but Tom’s arms are around his waist so tight, so secure, that they ground him even as fingers dance along his spine or play along the sides of his chubby stomach. Everything they do is so filled with love that Edd thinks he’s going to explode if Tom kisses him again, which he does, of course, and Edd has yet to explode and he considers that a miracle in itself.

 

“We’re missing breakfast,” Edd says with a chuckle, looking at Tom with a small grin.

 

“Oh no, I guess we’ll just have to stay in bed until lunch,” Tom says back, but he doesn’t sound too disappointed by it, judging by the fact that he’s smiling, too, and in the end Edd wasn’t all too upset about missing it either. He had everything he needed right here.

**Author's Note:**

> as usual, come find me @murderbreak-official on tumblr if you have any requests or anything you'd like to send!


End file.
